What Happens Now?
by jillian.bladow
Summary: Post 2x13 with spoilers for 2x14. The aftermath of Mon-El and Kara's kiss…This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, so please bear with me


_Post 2x13 with spoilers for 2x14. The aftermath of Mon-El and Kara's kiss…This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, so please bear with me_

 _(I own nothing. These are not my characters although I wish they were….)_

Time stopped as they stood facing each other in her living room. Mon-El was still processing exactly what Kara was saying, afraid it was too good to be true.

Mxyptlk is gone. That means…

"Nothing's stopping us?"

"Nope, nothing's stopping us…"

For one more breath they stared into the other's eyes. _Comets,_ he thought before leaning forward. She met him half-way, lips crashing into his, her arms wrapping instantly around his neck, pulling him as close as she physically could. If he was a human, she probably would have crushed him. For the first time with anyone, Kara felt like she could throw caution to the wind and just be a girl—a girl kissing a boy the way she had wanted to for longer than she cared to admit…

He matched her enthusiasm equally, his hands on her back pulling her to him as though he was afraid she might disappear. Her lips tasted exactly as he had remembered and felt so _right_ against his. He's kissed a lot of women in his life (a _lot)_ , but no one has ever stimulated him like Kara. Every nerve ending in his body was firing, and he never wanted it to stop. They fit so perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. A perfect match.

Mon-El was vaguely aware of Kara moving her hands to his waist and guiding him upon her down onto the sofa.

 _Rao, I love this couch_ , he thought briefly between kisses. The random thought made him chuckle, and he smiled against her lips.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked with a smile, pulling her lips away from his just far enough to speak but keeping her hands firmly against his hips.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Just promise me you'll never get rid of this couch."

She laughed, knowing exactly what he meant by that comment and knowing she would not be able to look at this sofa ever again without thinking about him, and guided him back down to her lips, grinding her hips against his in the process. Her teeth pulled at his bottom lip, eliciting a groan, surprising him by her aggressiveness. Kara may be an indestructible-superhero-badass who defeats criminals and prevents disasters daily, but she still seems so innocent and naïve when it comes to romantic notions and the physical aspects of being in a relationship. Her assertiveness may have caught him off-guard, but it inspired a whole new respect and desire for her he didn't know was even possible... His body was betraying him, and it was clear she was aware of how aroused he was as she lifted her hips to move against him. One hand was in her hair, pulling at her silken strands, while the other was on her back moving slowly down her spine…

Her hips bucked against his, obvious of his want, and he startled before realizing it was intentional. She wanted him, _oh, she wanted him_ …

"Kara—you are a temptress…" Mon-El moaned into her inviting mouth, his hand threaded into her hair, knowing that he never wanted this moment to stop. _Fuck._

Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt with superhuman speed, and he was bare before her within seconds. She guided his hands towards her own shirt hem, and before she knew it, she was against him in only her bra.

She could see the desire in his eyes and could feel it in his jeans… _Rao,_ he never wanted this to stop…

"Kara, stop. We have to stop." Mon-El pulled away from her with an expression of physical pain. She made an audible whine in response. _Ugh, why did you have to pick THIS moment to be noble?_ he cursed to himself. Mon-El knew Kara was somewhat less "experienced" than him when it came to sex, and he didn't want to screw this up by rushing into it.

She frowned, the tell-tail crinkle on her forehead expressing her confusion.

"I told you I've never felt this way before," he sighed and kissed her brow lightly, "I don't want to screw this up by rushing into something…" He pulled her up so they were sitting upright next to each other on the couch.

"I—I don't understand…" Kara muttered, her mind still hazy from the kisses before….

"This is more than sex to me," Mon-El explained. "This is not a 'one-night-stand.' I want to be with you in every sense of the word, Kara Zor-El, and I need to know you're ready for that."

He seemed to imply he knew she was a virgin, and how that fact was apparent to others, she would never know.

"You're right," she admitted, begrudgingly, "there's no need to rush things…"

It was the whine in her voice that broke him. His lips were on hers again before she could finish her sentence. He couldn't bear to hear that pout. They both knew this was not going to end that easily. Ultimately, it was the alert of her voicemail going off that disrupted them. Kara turned away from Mon-El with a groan, but knew that only something important would be left in a voicemail.

She recognized her sister's voice instantly: _"Kara, you have to come quick. We found him… We found dad."_


End file.
